Slave to the Cause
by Maegatr0n
Summary: Lilith Montague is a 7th year Slytherin who has recently lost her mother and father to The Dark Lord's plans. She was given one clear decision. Join the cause, or die by it. Now she must endure the watchful eyes of Draco Malfoy, as they begin to fulfill the wishes of the Dark Lord. Rating for later chapters. Also, AU.


Hello! As you might have seen, I have a terrible habit of making fanfiction about Snape and Draco along with a lovely made up character. This is my attempt at writing a story with ACTUAL PLOT. I have had a few ideas circulating in my brain for the past few years, and this is the love child of my thoughts. (err) Please take the time to review, as I don't have anyone to look over my shoulder and point things out to me. I love reviews, I love hearing what people thing, and I LOVE hearing suggestions. :)

Enjoy!~

* * *

It was late summer, and the sky was an ominous shade of coal smoke. The rain had been threatening for weeks, a building tension that had been slowly creeping to a crescendo. The heat was unbearable, and one almost felt as if they were swimming in the damp air. Slowly, raindrops slowly began to pull themselves free from the clouds. Slowly at first, the raindrops began to hit the windows upon the Hogwarts express. From one particular window, a 7th year watched the drops in somewhat of a daze, her thoughts elsewhere as her piercing green eyes gazed past the glass and into the upcoming year.

Lilith Montague sighed and rubbed her temple. It wasn't just the weather that had been building up tension. The wizarding world was in chaos. Her world was in chaos. The War had been growing more dangerous. People were starting to die. People she knew and loved were beginning to die. This year, on her way to Hogwarts, she was excited, but with a dampened heart. Her family had been some of the many casualties of the War. Marcus and Ilithyia Montague had both been one of the last pureblood families. However the Dark Lord was clear about his intentions.

'_Join my cause, or become the causality of my army_'

"Lilith. Good afternoon." A slick voice wrenched Lilith out of her thoughts about her parents, about the life before…all of this.

Lilith's piercing green eyes darted towards the doorway of the compartment and rested on Draco Malfoy. She let her eyes take in the differences in his features. She would admit that he was becoming more attractive. The years were doing wonderful things to his boyish features. Turning them into hard lines, showing that there was no way that he was a little boy anymore. Lilith knew better. She turned away in disgust, looking back out the window. Her prior attraction soured as she remembered the Malfoy's loyalties. The father was a bad apple. And from her experience, with the death of her parents, she knew the entire family was full of rot and pain. He was a deatheater. And he was going to be a part of her life if she liked it or not.

Malfoy stood silently for a moment, perhaps waiting for a response from her. But since none came, he gave a slight 'hmph' and closed the sliding door behind him. Lilith moved her legs as he sat down in front of her. Her gaze was unwavering as she continued to watch as the clouds glowed with angry thunder. She felt the very anger filling her. But shame was overpowering.

"So, when were you thinking about coming to say hello to me?" Draco smirked, leaning back casually. "I am supposed to be watching you this year. The Dark Lord has very specific plans for us." Draco leaned forward after this, his grey eyes flashing as he grabbed her by the lapel and forced her to look at him.

"Pay attention. This isn't a game. You are either with us, or dead. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate. I will end you. So get with the game, or you are going to join your parents" Draco snarled angrily. He slowly let go of her lapel and went back to his relaxed position, a smirk slowly replacing the look of anger that had crossed his face. He ran a hand casually through his hair and then smiled.

"If you do what the Dark Lord wishes, we will have no need for any of that."

The old Draco Malfoy that she had hated was a bully to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin house. Though she herself was a Slytherin, her family had been staunch opponents of the Dark Lord and all he had stood for. This new Malfoy was like a caged animal. From what she had gleaned from her terrible encounters with the murderers of her family, the Malfoy's had lost much respect among the ranks of the Dark Lord. They were losing favor, and life was becoming dangerous for them.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Draco drawled, looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Lilith said nothing for a moment, taking the time to muse over her words.

"No. I am not here to have a conversation with you. I want to get this done and over with. I don't want you following me around like we are best friends or something. Keep your distance unless absolutely necessary." She turned from him and looked back out of the window, feeling rage and sadness pumping through her veins.

Draco stared at her, angry with her obvious displeasure. He wanted to say something back to her, something witty, something hurtful, as usually came easy for him. But, at the end of the day, he knew how she felt. He didn't want to be here anymore than she did. And like her, he had no choice but to play the role. He hoped that she would be more convincing in the future of her commitment. Because The Dark Lord would be testing them. And if He had been there with them, Lilith would have failed.

"Listen. After dinner, we are going to have a little chat. I have some information to share about some of our tasks. I will see you tonight in the common room. Midnight. Don't be late. You have no excuse to be." Draco stood, brushed off his clothing as if he had been dirtied, and turned towards the door. He paused and looked back towards Lilith.

"We have a lot to talk about tonight. And check your attitude. You aren't the only one being forced into service. Most of the others take it with more dignity than you."

And with that, he left, closing the door with a snap.

Lilith looked after him, his last comment ringing in her ears. She was unsure if he had meant himself, as she had heard a few rumors. But at the end of the day, she had no desire to have the sort of 'dignity' that Malfoy was talking about. Nothing appealed to her about pretending to be the Dark Lords lapdog.

The Hogwarts Express barreled towards the castle, rain plummeting against the windows and making it impossible to see anything besides the shapes of trees. The rooms were abuzz with excited students, as well with whispers about current events. Lilith took this time to ponder her position. But the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. She had been to the deatheater meetings. She had watched her parents die at one of them. If the future was to belong to the Dark Lord, she was not sure it was a future that she would be a part of. But the fear of torture and death? Overwhelming.


End file.
